As wireless communication technology develops, communication networks become more and more sophisticated and bulky. As a result, the criteria for network maintainability become higher. However, due to default maintenance channels of base stations have not been defined in the protocols of 3G wireless communication networks for WCDMA and CDMA2000 communication systems, it is impossible for base stations to automatically complete far-end auto-configuration, which brings inconvenience to network maintenance. Presently, there are mainly two methods for establishing maintenance channels for base stations: the first one is that maintenance personnel manual configures related data at base stations (NodeB) and base station controllers, so as to configure special operation and maintenance channels to solve base station startup problem. However, due to the fact that access devices are usually far from the network in actual applications, the fatal defect of this method is that near-end base station's O&M data configuration is in great difficulty, if the corresponding physical base station is far from the base station controller or this base station is in a remote and/or desert area. In addition, it is inconvenient for failure treatment. The second method is: At initial startup of all base stations, requests are submitted to the operation and maintenance center with preset PVCs and IP addresses, to obtain formal configuration data. For subsequent startups, the formally configured PVCs and IP addresses will be used to contact with the operation and maintenance center, and the original PVCs and IP information will be deleted. However, the fatal defect of this method is that it is difficult to implement when the operation and maintenance center is at far end. In addition, because all base stations use fixed IP addresses, they can't be launched at the same time; otherwise, the operation and maintenance center is unable to identify the base stations. Further, the operation and maintenance and network management are complex during startup of the base stations. Furthermore, operation and maintenance channels can't be established at base stations automatically, and manual intervention is necessary in case of data loss after startup of the base stations.
In conclusion, the main defect of existing methods for establishing operation and maintenance channels for base stations is that the mechanism for automatically establishing operation and maintenance channels is unavailable. Therefore, the operation of establishing operation and maintenance channels is difficult, labor-intensive, and error-prone, and thus causing increased maintenance costs and degraded quality.